Mr. Mime
| height=4'03"| weight=120.1 lbs| ability=Soundproof *Filter| color='Pink'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Mr. Mime (バリヤード Barrierd) is a -type Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Mime Jr. It is a pantomime expert that can create invisible but solid walls using miming gestures. In battle, it is best used as an "effect/booster" that uses attack like Barrier and Reflect to defend, then uses a debuff attack, i.e. Disable, then attacks with Psychic. In a Double Battle, it combos well with a Gallade using three offensive attacks and Counter or Light Screen. Design and characteristics Mr. Mime was conceived and developed by Ken Sugimori for the first generation of Pocket Monsters games Red and Green, known outside of Japan as Pokémon Red and Blue. Its name originates from its appearance and hobby, that of a mime. Appearing as an anthropomorphic creature, it has a pink head with red cheeks and blue, frizzy hair, a round, white body with a red spot in the middle, light-pink arms and legs are connected to its body by red spheres, white, five-fingered hands, and black feet that curl upward at the tips. Their hands are depicted with four fingers and an opposable thumb, with larger fingertips and red dots on their underside. However, game representations of the character featured only three fingers on each hand until the release of Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. Despite their localized name, any one Mr. Mime can be either male or female. Mr. Mime are gifted with the art of miming at a young age, but as they mature, they gain the ability to make invisible objects by emitting energy from their fingers and minutely vibrating their fingertips to harden the air around them and form a wall. Barriers generated this way can repel harsh attacks, and its gestures and motions can convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists; once this is achieved, the perceived item will materialize. Mr. Mime are very prideful of their pantomime acts, and will heavily slap anyone that interrupts them while miming. In the video games In the video game series Mr. Mime can be acquired from an in-game trade in Pokémon Red and Blue, and Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. In Pokémon Gold and Silver, Mr. Mime can be found in the wild on Route 21, the route south of Pallet Town. It also appears in the wild in Pokémon Diamond as a version exclusive Pokémon. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Mr. Mime gains a new pre-evolved form, Mime Jr., which evolves when leveled up while knowing the move Mimic. Gym Leader Sabrina uses a female Mr. Mime in every game she appears in except Pokémon Yellow, because of it being based on the anime, in which she does not have a Mr. Mime. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Elite Four Lucian also owns a Mr. Mime. In Pokémon Stadium 2, Mr. Mime stars in its own minigame called "Barrier Ball." Poké Balls appear on the field and by using Mr. Mime's Barrier, send the Poké Balls to the other player's fields. Links 1.^ Willis, John; Barry Monush (2002). Screen World 2001. Hal Leonard Corporation. ISBN 1557834792. 2.^ Stuart Bishop (2003-05-30). "Game Freak on Pokémon!". CVG. Archived from the original on 2008-02-08. http://www.webcitation.org/5VSJaR6xT. Retrieved 2008-02-07. 3.^ "#122 Mr. Mime". IGN. IGN Entertainment. http://guidesarchive.ign.com/guides/12045/mrmime.html. Retrieved 2009-10-01. 4.^ Game Freak. Pokémon Gold. (Nintendo). Game Boy Color. (2000-10-15) "A skilled mime from birth, it gains the ability to create invisible objects as it matures." 5.^ Game Freak. Pokémon Silver. (Nintendo). Game Boy Color. (2000-10-15) "Its fingertips emit a peculiar force field that hardens air to create an actual wall." 6.^ Game Freak. Pokémon Platinum. (Nintendo). Nintendo DS. (2009-03-22) "It shapes an invisible wall in midair by minutely vibrating its fingertips to stop molecules in the air." 7.^ Game Freak. Pokémon Pearl. (Nintendo). Nintendo DS. (2007-04-22) "Emanations from its fingertips solidify the air into invisible walls that repel even harsh attacks." 8.^ Game Freak. Pokémon Ruby. (Nintendo). Game Boy Advance. (2003-03-17) "Mr. Mime is a master of pantomime. Its gestures and motions convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists. Once it is believed, it will exist as if it were a real thing." 9.^ Game Freak. Pokémon Red and Blue. (Nintendo). Game Boy. (1998-09-30) "If interrupted while it is miming, it will slap around the offender with its broad hands." 10.^ IGN Staff. "Guides: Pokemon: Blue and Red". IGN. http://guides.ign.com/guides/16708/page_98.html. Retrieved 2009-09-30. 11.^ "Pokemon Platinum Version - ds - Walkthrough and Guide - Page 151 - GameSpy". GameSpy. http://ds.gamespy.com/nintendo-ds/pokemon-platinum-ds/guide/page_151.html. Retrieved 2009-09-30. 12.^ IGN Staff. "Guides: Pokemon Platinum Guide (DS), Pokemon Platinum Walkthrough". IGN. http://guides.ign.com/guides/14254510/page_543.html. Retrieved 2009-09-30. 13.^ IGN Staff (December 20, 2000). "IGN: The Games of Pokemon GS: Part 1". IGN. http://ign64.ign.com/articles/089/089318p1.html. Retrieved 2009-09-29. 14.^ "It's Mr. Mime Time". Hideki Sonoda (writer). Pokémon. Various. September 27, 1999. No. 64, season Indigo League. 15.^ "A Tent Situation". Yukiyoshi Ōhashi (writer). Pokémon. Various. October 7, 2000. No. 64, season Adventures on the Orange Islands. 16.^ Kusaka, Hidenori; Mato (August 5, 2001). "Chapter 28". Peace of Mime. Pokémon Adventures. Volume 3: Saffron City Siege. VIZ Media LLC. pp. 5–19. ISBN 1-56931-560-4. 17.^ Kusaka, Hidenori; Satoshi Yamamoto (August 8, 2002). "Chapter 158". Mighty Cuts, Scyther!. Pokémon Adventures. Volume 13. VIZ Media LLC. ISBN 4091497136. 18.^ Kusaka, Hidenori; Satoshi Yamamoto (November 27, 2008). "Chapter 331". The Final Battle IV. Pokémon Adventures. Volume 29. VIZ Media LLC. ISBN 9784091407436. 19.^ Bailey, Kat. "Top 5 Lamest Pokémon". 1UP.com. UGO Networks. http://www.1up.com/do/feature?cId=3169539. Retrieved 2009-06-09. 20.^ Phil Kohler. 1UP FM - August 28, 2008 1UP.com UGO Networks. (2008-08-25). Podcast accessed on 2009-09-30. 21.^ Jerry Parish, James Mielke, Ryan O'Donnell, Richard Li, Shane Bettenhausen. Retronauts Episode 18 1UP.com UGO Networks. (2007-04-05). Podcast accessed on 2009-09-30. 22.^ Staff (2007-10-10). "Fugly Pokémon". GamesRadar. Future Publishing. http://www.gamesradar.com/ds/f/fugly-pokemon/a-20071010152314397000/g-2006100415372930075. Retrieved 2009-07-25. 23.^ Vassar, Darryl. "PokemonRadar, Week 22". GamesRadar. Future Publishing. p. 2. http://www.gamesradar.com/ds/f/pokemonradar-week-22/a-2007033012148119036/g-2006100415372930075/p-2. Retrieved 2009-10-01. 24.^ pokemonofthedaychick (7/28/03). "Pokemon Ruby Version Pokemon of the Day: Aipom (#190)". IGN. http://faqs.ign.com/articles/430/430820p1.html. 25.^ Hjorth, Larissa; David Surman (2009). "9" (PDF). Gaming Cultures and Place in Asia-Pacific. Taylor and Francis. ISBN 0415996279. http://newport.academia.edu/documents/0009/2577/MERGEDPOKEMON.pdf. Retrieved 2009-06-06. 26.^ Tim, Frings (December 22, 2000). "CINEMA: PEAK emon!". Coventry Evening Telegraph. Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon